


Before My Moments Start To Fade

by sophie_448



Series: Assorted iTunes Ficlets [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knew that this day would come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before My Moments Start To Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Sleeping at the Wheel" by Matchbox Twenty. Not beta'd, any mistakes are my own.

Louis knew that this day would come. He's not stupid. Once Barbara Walters had told them boybands have a shelf life like it's news, but he'd always known. He knew that the incredible life they'd been given before they even had a chance to go to university would end sooner rather than later. 

So ten years later he's not surprised to find that the screaming fans and sold out arenas have faded, become little more than a fond memory. He's not surprised, and nine days out of ten, he's not bitter either. After all, he's set for life. He can do anything he wants and he never has to worry. What more could he ask for? 

He doesn't begrudge Liam his sparkling solo career. Liam was always the best of them - in more ways than one. Louis still sings too. He couldn't imagine a world where he didn't sing. And if not as many people listen now, well, at least there are some who still do. 

There might be one thing he's lost that still guts him everyday, but no one will ever prove it. He keeps that information on lockdown so intense that most of the time he even manages to keep it from himself. But sometimes he can't quite keep himself from remembering the look in Liam's eyes as he leaned in for a kiss, secreted away in the corner of some dressing room or other. He would smile and look a little disbelieving, even when they'd been at it for years. 

Once upon a time, Louis was naive enough to believe that look meant they had something that would last. 

It turns out boy bands aren't the only thing that have a shelf life.


End file.
